


EquiVocation

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has a calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EquiVocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miyukis_4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miyukis_4).



> I took drabble requests. Miyukis_4 requested something Sanzo-centric, with a prompt of "temerity."

Another fawning village, looking to them for salvation. The idiots he's been forced to take on this fucking journey would laugh at the idea that he has anything approaching forebearance, but he's never yet opened fire on those who watch them with greedy, hopeful eyes. The idea's damn tempting.

People are pathetic, and the only reason he's on this mission is because they'll get moreso if Gyumaoh comes back. They never believe that, though; even his enforced travelling companions seem to think he's got nobler motives he's not sharing.

They can think what they want. It's not worth arguing about.


End file.
